Trouble
by RinaChan08
Summary: Harry is coming home to Hogwart for his Sixth year of Schooling and Find out he has a Twin Baby Sister. What happens when His Twin Sister thinks the Potions Teacher Needs to Give her big brother the Benefit of the Doubt. Read and Find Out.
1. Prolog

A.N.

I Not sure what made me what to Wright this story but I'm Glad I began to Wright it. Chapter 2 will be up in the next few days. Chapter one is already up and I hope you add my Story to your Fave. Have Fun Read and Please Leave a Review to let me know what you think, Thanks

If you do Leave a Review I will list your user name at the Bottom and Thank you.

-RinaChan08


	2. Chapter 1, Harry has a Twin Sister?

_**Trouble**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I'll give them back to JK Rowling when I'm done.

Anything between two ', indicates a thought 

The Boy who lived had just Sat down with his Friends Ron and Hermione. When Dumbledor began his speech and The First years had Been Sorted. Harry had been thinking about every thing that happen in the last years. After his Speech, Every talked and ate Dinner. Just as Harry and his Friends were about to leave the Great hall when Professor McGonagall walked over to them.

"Hello Professor, Is there something we could help you with?" Hermione Asked looking up at her. "would you three please come with me to the Headmasters Office" She said to them. "Is something wrong?" Asked Harry.

"No but you will find out when we get there, now let go" McGonagall said Walking off. They followed her to the Statue of a gargoyle which guarded the Entrance to the Headmasters Office. "Acid Pops" Said The Professor. The gargoyle leap aside, and the wall behind it split in two to reveal a spiral stone staircase that moves like an escalator.

Everyone Went up and McGonagall Open the Door. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in and Sat in the Chairs that were Waiting for them. A young Red haired Girl who was about 5 feet tall was over petting Fawkes. Dumbledor sat behind his Desk in his chair signing some papers which he handed to McGonagall.

"Thank you Minerva. You may Leave" Said Dumbledor. "Headmaster, May I asked Why we're Here?" asked Hermione as McGonagall Left with the Papers. The Young girl with red Hair looked over at them Smiling before Asking in a Very Soft and sweet Voice, "Headmaster, when will I get to meet my sibling?"

Hermione Notes that She had Hazel eyes, Deep Red Hair just Passed her Shoulders with her Bangs passed her Nose, Fair Skin, and a Very thin Frame like Harry's. She had on Gryffindor Robes and Looked very Sad. Dumbledor Smiled and Had the Twinkle in his eyes when he Said, " Please come and sit down."

There was another chair Near by which she Took a Sit in. "You must be wondering why I have asked you to come here" The Headmaster Said looking at the Trio. "Yes" Said Harry Looking from the Headmaster to the Young girl who looked The same age as Him. Hermione and Ron Just Shook there heads yes.

"well I have called you here so that you may meet your Baby Twin Sister Harry. Ron and Hermione I asked to come with so that they may help making her feel at home here" Said Dumbledor.

"What? I have Twin sister? How can this be?" Asked The boy who lived. His Face said he was Shocked, Unsure, and Happy. Hermione Thought this was Great and Ron didn't know what to think.

"After your Mother and Father were Killed your sister was Taken by a Death eater, who later Left Voldemort death eaters Fleeing to Bandon with her. A week ago the Death eaters found the Death eater who left them. They Killed everyone in the family but failed at kill your sister as you can see. She became scared and used her magic without knowing it. She under age so the **Ministry of Magic Sent some one out to cheek it out. They brought her to me because she has no control over her Magic. I thought that you might be happy to have your sister back. Please make her feel at home here Harry, Ron and Hermione" The Headmaster said Smiling. **

**The Girl got up and Smiled at her elder Brother then Said "It's Nice to meet You Harry, Ron and Hermione. My name is Karina Lily Potter." Hermione Smiled and Said "I Glad to meet you too Karina, Welcome to Hogwart" She Shook Her hand after she Got up. Ron was Looking at Harry who was Still Shocked. "Hey Mate, You Have a little Sister at lest say Hi to her" Said Ron Patting him on the back. Harry Smiled and Said "Hey Karina, Glad to have you back Sis."**

**She Smiled even more and held out her hand To Harry. He took it happily. "May we go? I want to see my New home" Said Karina after the hand Shake. "Sure, If the headmaster is Done talking to us" Said The Boy who Lived looking at the Dumbledor.**

**"Yes, you may leave and Please show Your Sister around" He said smiling. Every one Left and went to the fat lady. "Karina, each week the Password Changes for the Common room so try not to forget it okay" Said Hermione. Karina nodded her head that she understood. **

**"balderdash" Said Ron to the Fat Lady. She opened and let them in to the Common room. There were some 7****th**** years, a few 4****th**** years, two first years and Ginny around the Common room. "Hey Ginny, come here" Said Ron. She Closed her book and Walked over to him. "Hey Ron, Hermione, and Harry" Said Ginny. Karina was hiding behind her Brother. "Harry who that girl behind you?" asked Ginny looking at her. Harry turning looking at his sister and said "its okay Karina This is Ginny, Ron's Younger sister."**

**Karina Smiled and Held her hand out to Ginny. "Hi, I'm Karina Potter. Harry baby Twin sister" The Hazel eyed girl said. Ginny took the girls hand and said "Nice to meet you, welcome to Hogwart" She said this with a smile. A white cat came up to Karina and rub on her leg. She Giggled then pick up the cat. "why hello to you too Prince" She said smiling and rubbing his head. He was Fluffy, Ice blue eyes, White and had a White bow.**

**"Oh He's so cute" Said Both of the other girls as the Two petted him. Harry Smiled and patted the cat on the head. "I'm thinking about going to bed" Said Karina before kissing the cat on the head. "Okay then, Let me show you were the Girls Dorm is" Said Hermione walking to the left of the common room. Karina Follow. She turned and Looked at her Brother then said "Night Big Brother, Ron, and Ginny." "Night Sis" Said Harry before going to the Boys dorm followed by Ron. Ginny went back to reading. Hermione Told Karina about the Other room mates and Show her that her Clothes were already away.**

**"So Hermione do you have a Boyfriend?" asked Karina. Hermione Blush and said, "No but I do like Ron But he Dummy when it comes to thing like that." Karina laughed and smiled. She like Hermione already as friend. "So how did you get the Kitten?" asked Hermione. "Oh I went to Hogsmeade and was near that old house that on the hill. I found him there cold so I took him with me." Said Karina.**

**"oh you love animals Don't you" Said Hermione Siting her bad. "Night Karina, See you in the Morning" she added laying down. Karina Had changed into her Night Gown and Got into bed. She pulled her Blanket up to her Breast. Next to her was Prince Sleeping soundly. She patted him on the head before falling into a deep Sleep.**

**A.N.**

**Well thats it for Chapter one. Please Note that Hermione Has Brown hair with Blue Eyes not Hazel in my story. Karina Has the Hazel eyes. Please Leave a Comment/rate/Review**


End file.
